


It Tastes Good, It Must Be Mine

by petzawentz



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Canon Compliant, Claiming, D/s, Dubious Consent, Happy Halloween?, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Brendon wrote that line, he wasn’t really thinking about all the other ways it could be interpreted by certain…<em>people</em>. Or how, well, <em>invitational</em> it sounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Tastes Good, It Must Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thanking Brendon Urie for writing the line "if it tastes good, feels good, it must be mine" because that was 110% the inspiration for this entire thing.
> 
> Also, Halloween. I wanted to write something creepyish for Halloween and somehow it turned porny. What can ya do?

_“If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine.”_

When Brendon wrote that line, he wasn’t really thinking about all the other ways it could be interpreted by certain… _people_. Or how, well, _invitational_ it sounded. 

He most certainly hadn’t thought about Spencer -or that’s what he told himself anyway, the fact that he’d had to get himself off after having the line stuck in his head for three hours meant _nothing_ -, in fact, he hadn’t even thought about that part of Spencer in months, because ever since Brendon had gotten married, Spencer had been acting _normal_. No possessive touches, looks, words; nothing. No whispered 'mine' or even a smirk. 

Part of Brendon figured it was maybe a territorial thing, like, Brendon belonged to Sarah now, so Spencer would respect that. The other -bigger- part of Brendon was just terrified, because not once since the first time Spencer had-had _taken_ , had he gone even a couple weeks without doing _something_. Regardless, it’s nice (except for how it isn't, because really, it’s all Brendon’s known for _years_ ), and now, with three years of nothing, Brendon has all but forgotten about _that_ part of Spencer.

Until now.

When he’d invited Spencer over for “bro time” he hadn’t even thought about how this would be the first time they’d be alone together in months. Hadn’t thought about how Spencer might take advantage of the opportunity.

When he’d told Sarah that Spencer was coming over, she’d gone wide eyed for a couple seconds, then before Brendon could think anything of it, had smiled and said, “Oh good, you two haven’t had time alone for ages! I’ll make sure I’m out that day.”

That should have made him think, and he should have told her it was _fine_ , she could stick around, but it hadn’t set off any warning bells, so he hadn’t.

They were playing video games, like _normal_ friends, and waiting for the pizza they’d had delivered to cool, like normal people, and it was fun, in a way they hadn’t had in-well, a long time. Brendon’s guard was down and he was gloating about his fifth win in a row, when Spencer paused the game. Brendon turned to him, laughing.

“Hey what’s the matter? Don’t like los-” He stopped, and his heart dropped, when he took in how Spencer was sitting.

He’d set his controller down, and was reclined back against the back of the couch, legs spread and right arm resting on the arm of the couch, the other resting lightly on his leg. His face had taken on _that_ look, the one where he was slightly smirking, and his eyes were narrowed slightly, so he looked amused, and it could’ve been taken as casual; except Brendon knew better.

Brendon’s heart started racing, and he carefully set his controller down, avoiding looking at Spencer. Spencer hadn’t done this in _years_ , and Brendon -foolishly- had thought -hoped, _prayed_ \- he’d stopped for good. After a few moments of silence, during which Brendon stared intensely at the floor and contemplated running -even though he wouldn’t, he’d tried before, and it only ended badly for him-, Spencer spoke, his voice soft, sweet, and quiet, like he was talking to a child.

“Brendon, look at me.” He doesn’t use _that_ voice, the one that Brendon had discovered the hard way was impossible to disobey, yet Brendon finds himself obeying anyway, as he brings his head up slowly to look at Spencer. He shudders when they make eye contact, and Spencer grins. “What’s the matter B? I just wanna _talk_.” Brendon doesn’t answer, and Spencer sighs dramatically. “Come on sweetheart, we haven’t talked in forever.” Brendon shudders again - _sweetheart, it’s always sweetheart_ \- but still doesn’t answer, and Spencer makes a disappointed sound. “Oh don’t be like that, I just want to talk about your new song Bren, it’s so _good_.”

And the way he says _good_ , how he emphasizes it, makes Brendon shiver in pleasure, but he tells himself it’s fear. It shouldn’t make him feel _good_ , he doesn’t _want_ to be good for Spencer. But at the same time, a small part -that he usually tries to ignore- does. He always wants Spencer to be happy with him, wants Spencer to praise him and treat him nice. He looks up at Spencer again, and his skin crawls when he sees Spencer smiling, and looking satisfied.

“You song is wonderful B, especially that line about how if it feels good, and tastes good, it must be mine. Do you know what I think of when I hear that line, sweetheart?” He waits, and Brendon realizes he wants an answer; instead he shakes his head. He knows the answer, but he’s not going to give it.

Spencer waits a moment, then speaks again, a dangerous edge lacing his voice. “Answer me sweetheart, you know what happens when you don’t listen.”

And…..Yeah. Brendon does know. 

Spencer has demonstrated plenty of times in numerous ways what happens when Brendon disobeys. 

Brendon’s mind flashes to different times he’d dared to disobey; the time Spencer fucked his throat so hard while they were recording Vices, because Brendon had yelled at him, he couldn’t sing for almost two weeks. Then the time Spencer had tied him to his bed, and fucked him five times, and made him come over and _over_ , in the space of an hour, all the while drinking from him, until Brendon had passed out from the exhaustion and over sensitivity, and then he’d _kept fucking him_. He’d gloated about it later, for _months_. Then, finally, the first and only time Brendon had tried to run away from Spencer since the Fever days. He had snuck out of the recording studio and gone to Shane’s, while Spencer had been talking to Pete. 

When Spencer had found him, not even an hour later, he’d told Shane they needed to discuss “band things” and Shane had willingly left. Spencer had dragged Brendon home, but not before pinning him roughly by the throat in the backseat of his car and biting at his neck until at least five bites were bruised, and Brendon was so pliant and gone, he’d done nothing but whimper and cry out for Spencer the entire way home. 

That’s what Spencer told Brendon anyway, while he fucked him on his stomach later that night; his claws digging into Brendon’s waist, and his breath ghosting hot and burning over the bite on the back of Brendon’s neck. 

Brendon clears his throat, shooting back to the present, then, looking back down at the floor, answers quietly. “B-Blood.”

Spencer tsks. “Come on Brendon, just ‘blood’? Be specific. And be respectful sweetheart, I know it’s been a while, but you can’t have forgotten that quickly.”

Brendon takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes to fight back tears, wrapping his arms around himself. “M-My blood, Sir.”

“ _Good boy_ Brendon, I knew you’d remember how to be good for me.” Brendon shivers, and Spencer continues, “Come here sweetheart, I don’t like you being so far away from me.”

Brendon shakes his head, and Spencer growls lowly. “ _Brendon_.” Brendon shakes his head again, trembling.

“P-Please don’t, Spencer, I don’t-you can’t. _Please_.”

Spencer sighs, “Brendon, I thought we were past all this. You know I _can_ , and I _will_ , and we both know you enjoy every minute of it. Now _come. here_ , and _do not_ call me Spencer.” He’s not using The Voice yet, but Brendon knows a warning when he hears one, so he stands, and moves cautiously until he’s standing next to Spencer, arms wrapped defensively around his abdomen. Spencer shakes his head and lets out a warning, “Brendon.”

Brendon lets out a pleading whimper, but when Spencer just raises an eyebrow at him, he crawls slowly into Spencer’s lap. He rests lightly, keeping himself slightly lifted up, until Spencer brings his hands to Brendon’s waist and grips tightly, until Brendon’s groaning in pain and resting fully on Spencer’s thighs. Spencer slides a hand up until it’s resting on the side of Brendon’s neck, thumb rubbing softly over the spot he always bites. Brendon finally lets out a choked sob, and Spencer grins.

\-----

It’s been much too long since Spencer’s had Brendon this way -vulnerable, terrified, _beautiful_ \- and now that he does, he’s having a hard time remembering why he waited so long to do this.

He does know why he did though, knows why he left Brendon alone after he married Sarah -who is one of Spencer’s Children, and is only married to Brendon because Spencer told her to. If she hadn’t been one of Spencer’s, he’d have killed her or chased her off, much like he did with Ryan- and let him think he’d backed off. He wanted to give Brendon that false sense of security, let him think that all his fighting and inability to cooperate had finally pushed Spencer away, so that when Spencer finally did have him again, his terror would be just as fresh as the first time, and he’d break so prettily.

And _oh_ , it _is_ just as good as the first time. It’s better, even, because Brendon’s sitting in his lap, body tense and heart racing, because he knows what’s coming, and his blood smells so sweet, Spencer just wants to _devour_ him.

He rests his hand on Brendon’s neck, and rubs lightly over the spot he always bites into, and feels pleased with himself when Brendon momentarily lets his terror take over. He rubs harder, and smiles wider when Brendon turns his head away to attempt to hide the tears that have begun to fall, because by now he knows that Spencer enjoys them.

“Ssshh sweetheart, you know it only hurts right away, and then it feels good, doesn’t it?” Brendon shakes his head.

“N-No it doesn’t! Y-You’re just f-fucked _up_!” He tenses again, and Spencer knows he’s expecting a slap. Instead, Spencer digs his fingers harder into Brendon’s hip, chuckling when Brendon cries out and begins prying at Spencer’s fingers and trying to pull out of his grasp. Spencer lets him struggle a few minutes, then when he stops, and just clings to Spencer’s forearm, Spencer loosens his grip slightly, and uses his free hand to slap Brendon hard across the face.

Brendon’s openly crying now, and Spencer tsks at him, and rubs his thumb over the bruise now forming on Brendon’s cheekbone. “Brendon, you’re not being very good for me, you know better. Why this sudden acting out sweetheart?” Brendon jerks his head away, and glares venomously at him.

“You can’t _do_ this anymore Spencer!” Spencer frowns. Brendon’s using his name, like he used to when they first started this. Spencer’s going to have to fix that. “I don’t like this and I don’t want it! And I’m married now, I don’t fucking belong to you!” Spencer laughs, and grabs ahold of the collar of Brendon’s shirt, pulling until the shirt is ripped, and he can pull it off of Brendon and throw it to the floor.

“You really think you don’t belong to me?” Brendon doesn’t answer, just looks down at his lap, chest heaving, and Spencer snorts. “I don’t think we’re ever going this long without me claiming you again, you forget your fucking _place_.” He reaches up and fists a hand in Brendon’s hair, using his grip to tilt Brendon’s head back, and his grip on Brendon’s hip to pull him closer. He leans forward until he’s got his lips pressed against Brendon’s neck, and he kisses Brendon’s jugular softly, smirking at the terrified whimper that works it’s way out of Brendon. Spencer drags his blunt human teeth along Brendon’s throat, until his mouth is resting over _his_ spot. “Tell me sweetheart, do you remember what your place is?” He pauses, then when Brendon _still_ doesn’t answer him, the next time he speaks, he’s using _That Voice_. “Answer me or I’ll make this worse than it was the night before your wedding.”

Brendon’s trembling as he cries almost silently, his hands fisted tightly in Spencer’s hair, and Spencer almost thinks he isn’t going to say anything, and somehow fight Spencer’s Sire Voice, as well as deal with the pain instead of humiliating himself, but then he’s sobbing and choking out, “M-My place i-is-I-I’m y-your-” He cuts himself off with another sob, and Spencer coos.

“Oh sweetheart, just tell me, it’ll all be alright once you do.” Brendon swallows, before speaking quietly and tearfully.

“‘m y-your _bitch_.” Spencer relaxes his hold on Brendon’s hip, and begins rubbing at where there’s no doubt bruises.

“Good _boy_ Brendon, you’re such a good little bitch for me.” He nips at Brendon’s neck softly, and grins when Brendon cries harder. “Fuck, I’ve missed this.” He pulls hard at Brendon’s hair, and Brendon’s pained cry is cut off and turned into a scream when Spencer sinks his sharp _vampire_ teeth in.

Spencer groans when Brendon’s blood starts to fill his mouth, and if he were a Childe yet, he’d start gulping down mouthfuls, just because it’s so fucking _sweet_. He’s not a Childe though, so he takes long, careful sucks, letting them fill his mouth before he swallows. Above him, Brendon’s sobs are slowly quieting, and turning into gasps and half shuddered moans as the venom from Spencer’s fangs begins to push him into that headspace where all he wants is Spencer’s approval, and Spencer’s hands on him.

It’s always a shift Spencer’s enjoyed, listening to brendon go from crying and screaming and begging Spencer to _‘stop, please stop Spencer,’_ to moaning and writhing and begging Spencer to _‘touch me touch me please Sir’_. It’s satisfying as hell, and Spencer’s _never_ going to go this long without Brendon again.

\-----

When Spencer first bites into Brendon, it’s always pure _pain_. Everything hurts; where Spencer bites in stings and throbs, like a cat scratch only ten times worse. After the first couple sucks, his head begins to feel dizzy, and he gets tired, paranoid, and achy really fast. After several more bites, the venom from Spencer’s fangs begins to affect him, and all he can remember from then on is _want need please_ with a low thrum of _be good be good be good_.

He never remembers much after that, but the one thing he always remembers is Spencer biting him everywhere, and the stretch from Spencer fucking him.

Brendon’s always sore the next time he comes to, and he pretends that the need to come at least twice a day for the next week afterwards is leftover venom running through his veins. He ignores how he always presses his fingers to the bite mark on his neck when he comes, and he ignores the fact that he always calls Spencer’s name.

Brendon’s also chosen to ignore that he hasn’t been able to get off without at _least_ three fingers inside him for years.

Right now, he’s still stuck in the _pain get away get off of me_ part of things, and Spencer’s chuckling whenever Brendon lets out a particularly loud sob. The next time Spencer sucks, it’s _hard_ , and Brendon screams, back arching as he almost blacks out. Spencer pulls away, the wound scabbing over almost immediately, and licks his lips, using his grip in Brendon’s hair to push Brendon’s face down until he’s looking back at Spencer. Brendon’s face is tear streaked, his bottom lip is trembling with every exhale, and his eyes are rimmed with red, and unfocused.

As soon as he comprehends that Spencer’s in front of him, he lets out a pathetic whimper, and brings a hand forward to clutch at Spencer’s shirt. “Please, _please_.” He breaks off into another sob, and Spencer shushes him, cupping his chin with one hand. Spencer leans forward, and kisses Brendon, letting Brendon taste his own blood, and biting at Brendon’s lip. When he pulls away, he kisses Brendon’s jawline, before speaking again.

“Please what, sweetheart? What do you need?” Brendon whines, and rocks forward, so he’s pressed against Spencer’s hard cock through both of their jeans.

“P-Please bite me again Sir, _please_ , I _need_ it.” Spencer grins, and rubs his hands up and down Brendon’s torso, huffing out a laugh when Brendon shudders as he rubs over his nipples.

“Why do you need it B? Why do you need me to bite you?”

Brendon sobs, though this time it’s desperate, and half frustrated. “Because I’m your _bitch_ and I need you _inside me_.”

“ _Why_ Brendon? Why do you _need_ me so badly?” 

Brendon clutches at Spencer’s shirt with both hands, and he’s crying again, so _humiliated_ that he needs this, that Spencer is making him _ask_ for this. “Y-You’ve stayed away f-for s-so long a-and I thought y-you didn’t-you didn’t w-want m-me.” He sucks in a breath, “Y-You always told me I was y-yours and y-you called m-me yours and y-your sweetheart, b-but then y-you just _stopped_ and you l- _left me_ , and I n-need you S-Sir.”

Spencer grins, and clutches Brendon’s jaw tightly. He stares at Brendon for a moment, before speaking, voice low, and face deadly serious. “You _are_ mine Brendon. You are my _bitch_ , and you are my own personal meal, fucktoy, _whatever_ I want you to be, whenever I want you, and I don’t want to hear from your pretty little fucking bitch mouth that you don’t want it, ever again. Got it?” He releases Brendon’s jaw, and Brendon nods immediately.”That’s a good boy sweetheart, I knew you could be good for me. Now, one more time, what do you want?”

“Please Sir, just fuck me, bite me, _use me_ , I don’t care. J-Just. Please.”

Spencer grins, and the next thing Brendon knows, he’s lying on his back on the couch, and Spencer’s tearing his jeans off. He looks up at Spencer, dazed, and when he sees Spencer’s fangs are out again, lets out a broken moan. Spencer growls, and then he’s pressed against Brendon’s naked body, biting into Brendon’s chest, right above his collarbone.

Brendon feels the pleasure that usually comes after the sixth or so bite, and distantly realizes Spencer must be able to control that too, before his eyes are rolling back into his head and he’s letting out high pitched cries as Spencer takes and takes and _takes_.

Between each bite -that are scattered _everywhere_ , they’re on Brendon’s thigh, his stomach, his hipbones, his _wrists_ \- Spencer kisses him, and after he bites especially deep on Brendon’s left hipbone, over the bruises he’d left with his hand, he covers Brendon’s body with his own, and holds Brendon’s wrists down as he licks at the shell of Brendon’s ear, before whispering. “You’re such a good little bitch for me, aren’t you Brendon?” Brendon nods desperately, and Spencer chuckles. “ _Yeah_ sweetheart, good for me and only me. You know, usually, when a Sire takes a bitch, they share it with their Children.” He growls lowly, and grins when he hears Brendon’s heartbeat go erratic. “I’m not going to share you though sweetheart, you’re my little bitch, my _whore_ , and if anyone touches you but me, I _will_ kill them, and I’ll fuck you afterwards, covered in their blood.” Brendon moans, loud and broken.

“Please Sir, please, don’t let anyone else touch me I don’t want anyone else, only you.” Spencer grins, and instead of replying, bites lightly around Brendon’s nipple, not going deep, but when he pulls away, there’s a satisfying set of teeth marks around the hard nipple. Brendon sobs, and his hips thrust up, even though he isn’t supposed to do that, because trying to goad Spencer into touching him is _bad_. Spencer tsks, and quickly slaps Brendon’s leaking cock. Brendon’s hips snap back to the couch and he starts apologizing hurriedly. “I’m sorry I’m sorry, please don’t be mad, oh god please don’t punish me Sir, I didn’t mean it I-” Spencer cuts him off, and presses hard into the bite on his neck.

“I know you didn’t mean it sweetheart, I’m not going to punish you for it.” Brendon relaxes slightly, though he’s still whining high in his throat from the pain of Spencer pressing into the bite. “I’m not going to punish you _this time_ bitch, but if it happens again I won’t be so nice.” Brendon nods vigorously, and Spencer smiles, and presses a kiss to the bite mark on his collarbone. “Good boy.”

After the last bite -high up on his neck, where he has absolutely no hope of hiding it-, Brendon is gasping brokenly, and begging Spencer to _‘please fuck me Sir, please it’s been too long’_ and Spencer is pulling the lube he’d brought with him out of his pocket, and slicking up two fingers, before pushing them harshly inside Brendon at once. He wants Brendon to _feel_ this, and when Brendon’s back arches off the couch (though his hands don’t move from where Spencer had last pressed them down) and tries to scream, but can’t because he’s screamed _too much_ and his throat is raw, Spencer quickly pushes a third in, scissoring and twisting until Brendon’s panting and throwing his head back, and baring his throat to Spencer _beautifully_.

Spencer is fucking _done_ waiting, so he pulls his fingers out, ignores Brendon’s strangled groan of disappointment, and unbuttons his jeans so he can push them down just far enough to pull his cock out and slick it up. Pressed up against Brendon, he takes Brendon’s sore wrists into one hand, and pulls them up and over his head, and then he’s pushing in, hard and fast, so Brendon’s choking on a gasp and groaning.

He gives Brendon almost no time to get used to the stretch, and then he’s thrusting, keeping his thrusts measured and even, but _hard_ , hard enough that he knows Brendon’s going to be bruised for weeks. The thought makes him thrust harder, and he watches Brendon’s face as he does.

Brendon’s got the most beautiful blissed out look on his face, his mouth hanging slightly open, eyes half lidded as he stares back up at Spencer, with an almost awed look in his eyes. Spencer groans, his thrusts beginning to get faster. Brendon moans in response, and Spencer knows exactly when he hits that spot, because Brendon’s mouth drops open, and his hands push at Spencer’s holding them down.

Spencer’s using his free hand to scratch down Brendon’s stomach, and slap at his thighs, until there’s splotches of red everywhere, in between dark red marks, and they all scream _owned, property of Spencer_ , and Spencer can’t take it anymore, he bends down and bites into his first mark, on Brendon’s neck, his _spot_ , and lets as much venom as he thinks Brendon’s body can handle flow into Brendon’s body as he sucks. Brendon screams again, his body spasming, the sensual overload dragging him closer and closer, until Spencer brings his hand down from where he’s holding Brendon’s, grips his hair and yanks roughly, so Brendon’s baring more of his throat, and that’s _it_.

Brendon comes, completely untouched between their bodies, his body thrashing and his hole clenching hard around Spencer’s cock. Spencer growls loudly, his thrusts increasing in speed as he releases Brendon’s hair, and pulls his fangs from his neck. He licks away the excess blood and presses his face into Brendon’s neck, smelling and listening to the slowing beat of Brendon’s heart, until he’s coming inside Brendon, his come marking Brendon inside, just like his marks on the outside.

When he finally comes down from his high, he realizes Brendon’s shaking and whimpering softly beneath him, so he pulls out and pulls his pants back up, then picks Brendon up and carries him to the room of Brendon and Sarah’s (Spencer’s) house that they’d all agreed was Spencer’s. He gently sets Brendon down on the bed, then pushes his pants off and climbs in beside him. Spencer begins petting at Brendon’s hair, and rubbing his thumb softly over one of the bite marks on Brendon’s side as he starts to softly murmur to Brendon, until the shaking has subsided. He’s still whimpering, but Brendon does that every time after Spencer’s fucked him, so Spencer isn’t worried.

\-----

An hour or so later, after Spencer has fed Brendon, and made him drink, and gotten him back to sleep, Sarah comes home. Spencer hears her pull in the driveway from where he’s got Brendon tucked into his side while he’s on his laptop, and when she enters the house, he pulls at their bond so she knows he wants her.

When she appears in the doorway, she smiles at the sight of Brendon sleeping, before turning her attention to Spencer. “Is he alright?” He nods, and brushes Brendon’s hair from his face.

“Yes, he’s alright, I think he’s finally accepted his place too.” She looks surprised, then she smiles.

“Congratulations Sire! I didn’t think he would yet.” Spencer smiles.

“I didn’t either, but he did. We won’t be leaving this room for at least the rest of the week, so I want you to tell everyone Brendon’s sick alright? And tell Linda to take care of the Children,” He pauses and grins proudly. “I’ve got a pretty little bitch to train.”

Saran nods, and with a murmured, “Yes, Sire.” Leaves the room.

When she’s left, Spencer turns back to his laptop, then smiles softly down at Brendon.

“Welcome to my world of fun, sweetheart.”


End file.
